Fish-Like Idiot
by AnotherWorld3111
Summary: When Morgana finds out about Merlin's magic, she wasn't pleased. But then Merlin offered her to teach her to control her magic, so how can she resist? Post the Druid episode in season 2.. I think. Mergana implied, one shot.


**this is dedicated to Invenire for actually prompting me for a sequel!**

* * *

"My lady?"

She turned around, finding Merlin's head peeking through her door, his eyes nervous.

Morgana smiled. It wasn't a full hearted one, her mind still sour with the knowledge that _Merlin_ had magic and hadn't even bothered telling her, but she was willing to try and move on, for their sakes.

"Come in Merlin," she replied, standing up from her place in front of her vanity.

The man in question opened the door, only wide enough to slip in before turning around to carefully close it, a stark contrast to his usual behavior with Arthur's chamber door.

"Where can we begin?" Morgana asked the moment Merlin stood before her, a few feet nonetheless between them. For the first time since entering her room, Morgana saw Merlin smiling at her eagerness. The thrill of secretly learning how to finally control her magic in a place where the very word could cause death was exhilarating, and Morgana couldn't find it in her to dampen her eagerness even in front of Merlin's eyes.

"We'll be starting with something simple," he said after a pause, looking around before his eyes settled on the candle beside her bed. He walked over to it, picking it up, and bringing it to her table. Wordlessly, they both sat across from each other, while Morgana looked on curiously at Merlin.

"We're going to light this candle with a simple spell," Merlin started. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, Morgana barely managed to hold back a gasp at the sight of his golden eyes.

" _Forbearne_ ," he whispered, and instantly the candle was lit, the small flame dancing before Morgana's mesmerized eyes.

Smiling at her awe, he gently blew the flame out, his warm breath tickling Morgana's face for the briefest of seconds before he leaned back.

"Your turn," he crossed his arms. Morgana couldn't stop her face from forming a frown. Before she could voice her doubts though, Merlin was already instructing her in a low tone.

"Close your eyes and feel for your magic within yourself," she barely had time to register his words, but hastened to catch up when he paused anyway though, as if knowing her thoughts.

Morgana closed her eyes, subconsciously drawing within herself to feel around for the magic she knew resides within. It sprang up immediately, as if sensing her, and for a moment her breath was taken away at the sheer _exhilaration,_ of the feeling of her magic wrapping around her mind provided her, making her feel so free and light for the first time in months. Not even the minimal time with the Druids had made her feel so bliss.

"That's it," Merlin's low voice molded into her thoughts, a guide to encourage her to meld into her magic thoroughly instead of breaking her fragile connection with her magic.

"Slowly, draw out your magic with you as you bring yourself back... And open your eyes."

She cajoled her magic, coaxing it to follow her as she felt herself drifting upwards, a steady hold on her magic, and just as she reached her physical senses again, her eyes opened.

When a bright beaming smile broke out on Merlin's face, she knew she succeeded at making her eyes flare the gold Merlin's did with the burning, yet warm comforting sensation behind her eyes. Not bothering to fight off her smile, she glanced down at the candle between them, and Merlin took his cue.

"Now, direct your magic to the candle, let it reach the candle and say the word, _Forbearne_. The moment the candle is lit, slowly let your magic to _let go_ of the candle before letting it draw back into yourself," Merlin strictly commanded. Drowning in concentration, she willed her magic to follow Merlin's words, letting it flow forward to entangle around the candle.

" _Forbearne_ ," she whispered, but her voice came out firmly and steadily as her magic worked to light up the candle.

The candle lit.

"Goddess!" Morgana exclaimed, almost breaking her connection with her magic and making the candle flare for a brief moment. They both quickly leaned back as Merlin spoke again.

"Make your magic let go of the candle Morgana!" He commanded, and breathing in, she forced her magic to retreat from the candle, slowly feeling it crawl back into her body, the burning sensation behind her eyes disappearing as well.

The fire decreased immediately, until it was a mere dancing flame between them.

Morgana beamed, the grin wide across her face feeling so natural after a long time of only fake smiles or smug, victorious ones. This one was of pure, unadulterated joy.

"Good job," Merlin smiled back at her, his voice happy, but Morgana could still see the hesitancy in his eyes.

Not really bothering to think, she quickly got out of her chair, crossing the table in two rapid strides, and then she was hugging a shocked Merlin.

"Thank you Merlin," she whispered against his ear. For a few tense seconds, Merlin remained frozen against her, but just as she was going to let go, she felt him loosen, slowly bringing his arms upwards to return the hug.

"Thank _you_ Morgana," he quietly responded, and Morgana smiled, smaller this time, but the joy within her crashing along in tidal waves within her.

She tightened her hold, but suddenly let go when the door opened.

"My lady I-oh," the two drew back, both their cheeks flaming red despite aware of their innocent actions, still knowing what it could implicate on an unknowing one's eyes.

"I was just-I mean, I'll just come back later shall I?" Gwen hastily stepped back outside the room, her head bowed and her eyes resolutely looking downwards.

Before either of them could even start protesting, the door was shut, leaving them stare at it, unable to look back to the other person.

It was Morgana who broke the silence first.

"Well, I think she's moving too fast on her thoughts even before we catch up with them."

Morgana smirked widely at Merlin's gaping mouth as realization slowly dawned on him, making him as red as the Camelot flag and gaping like a fish.

* * *

 **Well. A bit short, but I'm pretty sure everything of what you may have wanted in there. Hope you enjoyed?**

 **But I'm baaaaack!**

 **I'm also open to prompts for oneshots!**


End file.
